


Thunderbird

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Fraser meets Ray’s turtle





	Thunderbird

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_flashfiction prompt: cryptid- thunderbird

The night after Ray’s Vecchio birthday party, Fraser and Ray Kowalski went to Ray Kowalski’s apartment. 

As they walked down the hallway to Ray’s apartment, Ray threw his arm around Fraser’s shoulder. Fraser had never been one for physical intimacy, but Ray had his way of breaking down Fraser’s walls (just like Ray Vecchio). Perhaps that was why Ray was chosen to portray Ray; it certainly wasn’t because they looked alike.

Once they got to Ray’s apartment door, he threw the door open and they went inside.

Fraser stood in the doorway and watched as Ray moved around his apartment. The apartment seemed different now that Ray was there to fill it with his presence.

‘Make yourself at home,’ Ray said with a grin and he made his way to the kitchen.

Fraser didn’t know what to do, he no longer had a home, but he decided to start by taking off his hat and setting it on Ray’s cluttered coffee table.

‘You wanna beer or something?’ Ray asked from the kitchen.

Fraser sat down on Ray’s lumpy couch. ‘No thank you. I would prefer a glass of milk, if you would be so kind.’

‘Sure. Sure. One glass of moo juice coming up.’

Ray came out of the kitchen holding a bottle of beer and a glass of milk.

He handed Fraser the milk and sat down next to him.

He turned to look at Fraser. ‘Hey, you wanna meet my turtle?’

‘Of course.’

Ray got up and walked over to a glass terrarium and reached inside. He pulled a turtle out of the glass box and walked back to the couch.

‘Fraser say hi to Thunderbird.’

Fraser stared down at the turtle and noticed that it was a species commonly found in Canada.

‘Hello, Thunderbird. That is a lovely name. Was there any reason you chose to name him after a legendary bird of Canadian myth,’ Fraser asked Ray.

‘Huh? Nah. Nah. I named him after the car.’

‘Ah. I see. He is a very handsome turtle.’

‘Yeah, he’s my little buddy,’ Ray said as he rubbed the top of Thunderbird head and Thunderhead made a happy noise. 

Ray stood up and held Thunderbird high as Ray danced around the room. Thunderbird wiggles his legs.

Fraser just sat there and smiled as he watched them dance. It reminded him of when his grandfather would waltz with his chickens.


End file.
